As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
FIG. 1 illustrates a front sectional view of a conventional rack mount chassis enclosure 100 showing a conventional divider wall 102 placed within the interior cavity 120 of the chassis enclosure 100. The conventional divider wall 102 has a height “D” that is equal to the height “C” of chassis enclosure interior cavity 120 such that the first end of divider wall 102 contacts the top interior surface 130 of chassis enclosure 100 and the and the second end of divider wall 102 contacts the bottom interior surface 132 of chassis enclosure 100 when divider wall 102 is inserted and rotated within chassis enclosure 120 to a position that is parallel to the plane of the chassis enclosure surfaces as shown. During insertion and rotation of divider wall 102, this contact with chassis enclosure surfaces 130 and 132 may cause the divider wall 102 to bow or deflect due to compressional force/s that are applied to divider wall 102 when the top and second ends of the divider wall 102 mechanically contact the corresponding top and bottom interior surfaces 130 and 132 of enclosure cavity 120.
Since it is equal in height to the interior height of cavity 120, conventional divider wall 102 must be inserted and/or rotated within cavity 120 to a position that is perpendicular to the plane of surfaces 130 and 132, while at the same time being slid into position where threaded fastener holes 104 defined in upper and lower ends of divider 102 are aligned with corresponding fastener holes 108 defined in the upper and lower sides of chassis enclosure 100 as shown. When so aligned, a separate screw 106 is inserted into each chassis enclosure fastener hole 108 in the direction of the arrows and threaded into the corresponding aligned divider wall threaded fastener hole 104 to secure the divider wall in place within chassis enclosure cavity 120 and to prevent sideways deflection of the divider wall 102 after installation. During such installation of conventional divider wall 102 into chassis enclosure cavity 120, it is often difficult to align each of the divider wall threaded fastener holes 104 with a corresponding chassis enclosure fastener hole 108 since the positional relationship between the respective holes 104 and 108 is visually obscured by the presence of the inserted divider wall 102, and since no gap exists between the divider wall ends and the chassis enclosure when divider wall 102 is positioned within the chassis enclosure in perpendicular relationship to the plane of chassis cavity interior surfaces 130 and 132.